With the development of wireless communication technology, vehicles can transmit and receive various information via the wireless communication. Currently, the communication path of the vehicle is fixed. For reducing the latency and speeding up the response, the amount of the data may be reduced.
However, the vehicle does not always stay at the same position. With the movement of the vehicle, different situations may be happened. Reducing the amount of data is not usable for all situations. Therefore, it is needed to create a flexible communication path managing method for the vehicle.